Can You Teach Me How To Dance Real Slow?
by LittleTayy
Summary: I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes. Songfic. Threeshot. H/P. M/P.


**Can You Teach Me How To Dance Real Slow?**

_**Chapter One **_

_**He'll Ask My Girl to Dance**_

'_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
>(I know he's there and)<br>you're probably hanging out and making eyes  
>(while across the room, he stares)<br>I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
>and ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes' <em>

_- Miserable at Best, Mayday Parade._

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner felt uneasy as he stood stoically by Rossi at the annual FBI gala ball. They stood by the bar, both nursing scotch on the rocks, watching the younger agents let loose and have a good time. Both of them had not brought dates, so they stuck together looking utterly unapproachable.<p>

Dave just looked bored but Aaron Hotchner was completely focused on Emily Prentiss. She looked stunning, black off the shoulder dress that stopped an inch before her knees and 3-inch black satin heels. Of course the only reason he knew they were satin was because he'd been there when she had bought them. Her hair was in voluptuous curls that framed her face delicately and her make-up was for once, light; no smoky bedroom eyes like she so often liked to wear except for the rich red painted across her lips.

However it wasn't completely her appearance that had him watching her. It was her behaviour, she was standing with JJ and Garcia and another female agent he didn't know chatting happily but every now and again she'd glance away across the room and smile a gorgeous little smile. He had scanned the room, twice even, to figure out who exactly she was smiling like that at. He felt a twinge of jealousy every time he saw her smile like that because he knew she used to smile like that at him and it hurt she someone else could cause that smile now.

That smiled had stopped being his months ago, before she had suggested their little break. He had fallen completely and utterly in love with her and was ready to fully commit when she'd sprung this little break idea on him. She had claimed things were moving too fast for her, that things were too intense for her. So they'd gone on a break and just over a month later they were still on said break with no signs of reconciling soon.

Shaking his head of the slightly depressive thoughts he turned his head to speak to Dave when something caught his eye. Derek Morgan was staring intently at something across the room but the direction he was staring in caused that uneasy feeling to come back full force. He was staring in the direction of Emily and he suddenly grew angry, Derek knew he and Emily were dating; he shouldn't have been staring at her. Then he remembered that there was more then just Emily in that direction and he convinced himself Derek could have been staring at any number of female agents.

However that line of thinking was shot down when he saw Derek wink across the room. His eyes whipped to Emily hoping to see no reaction but he was severely disappointed. She blushed and ducked her head before looking up at Derek and rolling her eyes.

Hotch didn't know what to think and then before he knew it Derek was making his way across the floor to where Emily was. He watched as she broke away from the group a little and they met slightly off centre, their hands brushing together lightly. He saw Derek lean in, a hand at her waist, to whisper something in her ear. She responded with a smile and a nod and they were quickly wrapped in each others arms.

They swayed, at a friendly distance, to the music until a new song started. It was Emily this time to lean up and whisper in Derek's ear. They grinned at each other conspiratorially before they both set their glasses down and quickly exited the 'ballroom' together. Hotch set his glass down as well and followed them before his rational side could stop him. He needed to see what they were doing; he needed to see what was going on between them with his own two eyes.

He followed them stealthily down the hallway and towards the bottom floors of the building. He cringed as he saw their hands link as they hurried along the hallways, glancing at each other every once and a while, smiles appearing on their faces.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Right, this is the first chapter of a three-shot. Each chapter is to a different song or verse of a song. Bit different to what I usually write but whatever. PLease review! :) CT. <em>


End file.
